peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Mister Skinnylegs (episode)/Transcript
Narrator: Peppa is playing with her doll’s house. George is playing too. Narrator: Peppa is making a tea party for the doll family. Peppa Pig: Here, George. I’m the mummy and daddy. You can be the children. Peppa Pig: (as mummy doll) Children, it’s nearly tea time, so you must wash your hands. Narrator: George is putting the dolls to bed. George: Night-night. Peppa Pig: George, why are you putting the children to bed? They’re having a tea party. Narrator: George likes putting the dolls to bed. Peppa Pig: (as mummy doll) Children, come downstairs right now, or you won’t get any cake. Narrator: George isn’t listening. He’s too busy putting the dolls to bed. Peppa Pig: George, if you want to play with my doll’s house, you have to help with the tea party. Peppa Pig: Here, George. You can fill the teapot with water. Peppa Pig: (as mummy doll) Children, come downstairs right now. Peppa Pig: (as the children dolls) Mummy, we’re coming. Narrator: George is going to fill the teapot with water. George: Oo. Narrator: George has found a spider in the sink. Narrator: George wants the spider to be his friend. George: Oh. Narrator: George likes the spider. Narrator: The spider likes George. Narrator: Peppa loves playing tea parties. Peppa Pig: (as mummy doll) Where are all the chocolate biscuits, Daddy? We had lots yesterday. Peppa Pig: (as daddy doll) Oh, I’m sorry, Mummy. I must have eaten them all. Ho, ho, ho. Peppa Pig: (as mummy doll) Naughty Daddy. Narrator: George is putting the spider to bed. George: Night-night. Peppa Pig: George, what are you doing? Peppa Pig: You have to help me with the tea party. Peppa Pig: (Screams) Help! Help! Peppa Pig: Daddy, there’s a spider in my bedroom. Daddy Pig: Don’t worry, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Please, Daddy. Take it away. Daddy Pig: No need to panic. Daddy Pig: Hello, George. Have you seen the spider? Peppa Pig: It’s too scary. Take it away. Daddy Pig: There’s no need to be afraid, Peppa. Spiders are very very small and they can’t hurt you. But don’t worry. Daddy will take it out of the bedroom. Daddy Pig: Whoa! He’s quite big, isn’t he? Daddy Pig: Um, I’ll just fetch Mummy Pig. Daddy Pig: Mummy Pig! Peppa Pig: Hello, Mr Skinnylegs. Narrator: Peppa feels a little bit braver. Peppa Pig: He likes being in my doll’s house. Mummy Pig: Hello, children. I hear you found a little spider. I’ll take him out of the bedroom so you two can play. Peppa Pig: Mummy, his name is Mr Skinnylegs. Mummy Pig: Mr Skinnylegs is big, isn’t he? Narrator: Peppa and George like the spider. George: Night-night. Narrator: George is putting the spider to bed. Peppa Pig: No, George. He wants some tea. He doesn’t want to be in bed. Peppa Pig: Are you hungry, Mr Skinnylegs? Would you like some cake? Narrator: Peppa isn’t afraid of the spider anymore. Peppa Pig: Mummy, Daddy, sit down. We are all going to have tea with Mr Skinnylegs. Peppa Pig: Who wants tea? Mummy Pig: Me, please. Daddy Pig: Me, please. Daddy Pig: Delicious. Narrator: Peppa loves playing tea parties. Peppa Pig: Here’s your tea, Mr Skinnylegs. Peppa Pig: What’s that? You want to say hello to my daddy? Peppa Pig: (as Mr Skinnylegs) Hello, Mr Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig: That’s all right, Peppa. Let Mr Skinnylegs drink his tea. Peppa Pig: You’re not scared, are you, Daddy? Daddy Pig: No, of course not. Daddy Pig: Whoa! Not so close. Daddy Pig: Whoa! Narrator: Peppa likes Mr Skinnylegs. Narrator: Everyone likes Mr Skinnylegs. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts